I Will Always Love You
by LT Rex Cole
Summary: When Jon "JonTron" Jafari's bird, Jacques passes away suddenly, he pays a visit to his feathered friend. Once there, he begins to reminisce the major life experiences involving his green-cheeked conure.


**Hello everybody, I know what you're thinking, Lt-RexCole's making another story out of the blue while not caring about the other ones. The truth is, I will get back to Liberty City Boys and the Max Payne/JonTron fanfic. This one is different though, it came to me in a dream. It showed JonTron standing in a cemetery before switching over to Jon talking to Arin with Jacques in his hand. As a result, this is what I came up with, enjoy. Oh yeah, by the way, this is real life Jon, not YouTube Jon.**

Jon Jafari, also known as JonTron knew that his beloved green-cheeked conure, Jacques would've had to pass away eventually, as the lifespans of birds weren't the longest compared to those of humans. However, his death came too soon and unexpectedly. Apparently, Jacques had some disease that Jon wasn't aware of until he took him to the vet. Even then, it was too late to do anything to prevent it. Jon and Cinnamon, Jon's other bird took the news hard, as it was hard to imagine living on without Jacques' distinguishable presence in the house. Unfortunately, there was nothing the man and bird could do, as it was beyond their power to do anything. As a result, Jon was currently visiting Jacques' little gravestone in the park, with Cinnamon standing on his shoulder, although her posture was one of sadness.

"Hey Jacques, it's me, Jon." He started to say, "How are you doing buddy?" He asked, as if the little gravestone was going to respond, "I didn't come alone either. I brought your pal Cinnamon!" He added, trying to lighten the mood, only to have Cinnamon sadly chirp something in response.

Sighing to himself, Jon realized it was pointless trying to have his upbeat attitude in a place such like this. No amount of jokes that he made or smiles and laughs that he gave would be able to bring his old friend back. Also, it didn't help that another one of his birds was going to have to live the rest of her days without her best buddy until illness or old age took her as well. When that happened, Jon would be alone for the first time in his life. Since that was the case, Jon decided to think about the old times with his old friend.

"Remember the time we first met?"

 **A long time ago**

 _A younger, less known Jon Jafari walked into one of California's Petco's. However, he looked depressed and walked with a slump. The reason behind this is that his parakeet died the day before and he was looking for a replacement bird. Truding over to the bird section, he avoided the parakeet section, as he didn't want a reminder of his old one. Ignoring the cockatoos, parrots, and budgies, he ended up to the conure section. However, he saw a distinctive green conure scurrying around in his cage all by himself. Feeling a bond with it already, Jon immediately purchased him and prepared to bring him home._

" _I feel we're going to be good friends!"_

 **Present Day**

"And we were, weren't we?" Jon asked solemnly, "The best of friends." He added, his voice quivering a bit.

Standing silently for a few minutes, Jon tried to come up with more experiences.

"Hey, remember when we were playing Daikatana?"

 **August, 2010**

 _Jon was playing Daikatana for his first ever review. Although he was unsure of himself, he knew he had something big going for him. He just had to be persistent, even if people called him a AVGN ripoff. Currently, he was walking around a big industrial area with Jacques standing on his shoulder. Seeing a enemy in the distance, Jon immediately fired a rocket at him, with the resulting noise being load. It was loud enough to scare Jacques, as he immediately jumped down from his shoulder onto the floor and began to waddle away as fast as he could._

" _Ha ha. Jacques, that wasn't a real explosion, that was from the game!" Jon laughed, scooping the bird up and placing him on his shoulder._

 _Later, when Jon was editing the video, he tried putting a human mouth on Jacques' beak, as he already recorded sound clips for it. However, it proved to be rather difficult and after trying for a bit, he eventually gave up and tried a different approach. Looking online for some text to speech software, he found one that would've suited something robotic. After recording some lines and giving Jacques red eyes every time he spoke, he decided to show his bird._

" _Alright Jacques, this is your voice." Jon told his bird, hitting play._

" _Hurry the fuck up, or I'll be forced to poopnhate." Jacques said in the video._

" _Do you like it?" Jon asked, receiving a chirp from his bird, "I'll take that as a yes."_

 **Present Day**

"Yeah that game sucked but at least it got me started." Jon quivered, "You remember Arin, don't you?"

 **July, 2012**

 _Even Jon had made a few videos in the past, they weren't anything special. However, his most recent video, Dinocity BRO, was posted on Reddit, which caused his popularity to skyrocket. However, one thing to come out of that was different from the rest was a man named Arin Hanson contacting him and asking him if he wanted to hang out. Since it was the first time anything like this happened, Jon agreed and soon Arin showed up at his doorstep._

" _Hey man, how's it going?"_

" _Uh, good, good." Jon replied nervously, "Want to come in?"_

" _Sure."_

 _Leading Arin inside his house, he proceeded to talk to him about video games, in order to alleviate the nervousness that he was feeling. So far it was working, as they were in a deep conversation about The Legend of Zelda currently. As they neared Jon's game room, Arin noticed Jacques standing on his cage, eyeing him suspiciously._

" _Hey, nice bird!" Arin told him, "What's his name?"_

 _"Uh, his name is Jacques." Jon replied, "Jacques, this is Arin." He told his bird, receiving a chirp in response._

" _Does he always do that?"_

" _Pretty much whenever I tell him something." Jon replied, "Anyways, what do you want to do?"_

" _Want to play something?" Arin asked._

" _Sure."_

 _As they started playing, the two began to crack jokes at the game they were playing and say random stuff, essentially laying down the ground works for the Game Grumps._

 **Present Day**

"Yeah those were good times. Shit, maybe I should give Arin a call or something." Jon mused to himself.

As he was thinking, Jon noticed Cinnamon still standing on his shoulder. That gave him one more story to tell.

"Hey Jacques, remember the first time you met Cinnamon?"

 **1 Year Earlier**

 _Not wanting Jacques to be alone, Jon decided that it was the time to get another bird. The first attempt failed however, as the first bird he bought, Spaghetti, turned out to be really aggressive. After giving him away, Jon bought a female conure and brought her home._

" _Hey Jacques, look what I got for you!" Jon declared as he walked through the door._

 _Taking the female conure out of her box, Jon placed her on top of the cage where Jacques was at, which caused the two conures to examine each other. Soon after, they were ruffling each other's feathers and were getting along quite nicely._

" _I'll let you kids enjoy each other." Jon joked, as he left the building to buy food._

 **Present Day**

"Yeah, those were the days." Jon quivered, his eyes gazing onto Jacques' grave, "Those were the days." He repeated in a whisper.

Whatever self control Jon had before was suddenly swept away as he dropped to his knees and started bawling his eyes out. He wept for five minutes before he managed to regain some composure and stood up, tears still rolling down his face.

"Jacques, I'm sorry man! I'm sorry I didn't know sooner! Maybe if I did, things would've been different! I'm so fucking sorry!"

Jon stood there weeping as Cinnamon tried to console him by rubbing her head against his face.

"Thanks Cinnamon." Jon sniffled, "Jacques, I just want you to know something. alive or dead, I will always love you!"

Cinnamon also chirped something as well.

"I know you do Cinnamon. Let's go." Jon replied, turning around and trudging back home.

Although Jon knew it had to happen eventually, the circumstances didn't make it any better. At least he had another feathered friend at his side for while but once she was gone, Jon would be alone once more in his life. That's not even the worst part.

"JonTron's never going to be the same again."

 **And there you go people, my first oneshot! To be honest, I had a lot of difficulty writing this, as the topic was just so depressing. If you're sad at the end of this, it means I probably I did a good job with this. Also, this is separate from the Max Payne story. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, check out my other stories and I'll see you later, Lt-RexCole out.**


End file.
